The Legend of Zelda and the Return of Ganon
by a goddess called peanutbutter
Summary: This story takes place right after ocarina of time. Ganon is back! Link and Zelda fight to be together! LOVE
1. Chapter 1

By the way, I don't own any of these characters, thats Nintendo's court, but i did make up the story smile smile ENJOY

CHAPTER 1- tears like rain

It had been four years since Ganondorf had been sealed, and Link returned to his correct time. Now, Link truly was known as the Great Hero of Time, however this time around things were much more simpler. He and the beautiful Princess Zelda still talked constantly, they even grew to become best friends. She knew he wanted much more, but because of her place, friendship was all there could be. As much as it broke her heart, she and Link had no choice but to remain just friends.

It was a cold, rainy day, in fact, thats how the weather had been for several days. Princess Zelda leaned against her balcony, allowing rain drops to run down her flawless cheeks. She just stood wondering what her life would be like as a queen, married to one of the stuck up suitors her father was constantly introducing her to. On the other hand...what would a life married to Link be like? Riding horse back through Hyrule's fields all day long. Carelessly wondering through the forest for fun. Gazing up at the stars all night. Deep down, all she longed for was a life with him. It was practically written in destiny for them two to be together. As she continued to think more about this, a voice suddenly called out, "**Hello!!!**"

Zelda quickly turned, very surprised to see Link standing there in his usual green tunic, and dirty brown Kokiri boots.

" How in the world did you managed to get up here without me knowing it," she asked almost surprised as she was curious. Link chuckled, causing his dirty blond hair to flutter over his dark blue eyes.

"Ha ha...I climbed up the veins against the castle walls. You didn't notice because you were too busy day dreaming."

" Oh really," she asked in a playful tone, "You know most people would be prosecuted for that."

" Yeah, I know," he said casually, " Really though, why are you standing up here in the pouring rain. Thats a good way to get sick you know."

Princess Zelda shrugged. " I don't know... I guess I just love the rain. My father used to say that when it rained, it was because the goddesses were taking pity upon someone with a broken heart."

" You don't say," he asked, not really sure what she was saying because she spoke so low."

She gave a light smile, and motioned him to come inside. "I could care less if I got sick, but I don't think Hyrule could afford for it's great Hero to. Any way, you can help me to pick out a gown to wear to the ball tonight."

"What! Theres a ball tonight," he asked in shock and anger as he stepped inside into her bedroom, " So your father is still trying to get you with one of those suitors huh? Zelda, is that really the kind of man you want?!"

" Of course not," she replied. She opened up her closet and began to examine the several dresses inside. " It's just that if I don't pretend to like the men, then my father will pair me with a man far worse. Knowing him, it'll be some disgusting old man who has more dirt under his nails than he does hair. The bottom line Link, is that I have no choice but to do as my father ask. Until I am married off, I still belong to him."

" But you could belong to me," Link said softly, as he reached to grab her hand. " We could be, and I could make you happy. ...Zelda, I could take you away." Link looked deeply into her crystle blue eyes, and it almost seemed that she was considering the idea, but she only looked away. Tears filled her eyes, and they seemed to fall as quickly as the rain. She thought for shore today would be different and she would be able to control her emotions around Link. It was just that she loved him so much.

She placed her cheek upon Link's and gently replied, " Link, you know as well as I why we cannot be. Our duties bond us to different ways of life...My father would never allow me to marry you."

" So he thinks some dirty old king is better than I," Link cried in frustration. " You're only sixteen, you shouldn't have to live his way of life!!"

" Shhhhh!" She whispered trying to calm him down, " The guards will hear you."

But it was too late. The door slowly opened and in walked her nurse maid, Impa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Ball

Impa gave both Link and Zelda a curious look, as if to wonder what they would be doing alone in her bedroom with their hands on each other, but before she could ask, Zelda spoke.

"This is not what it looks to be," She blurted, quickly pulling away from Link, " He was just trying to help me find a gown for the ball."

" Yes I suppose looks can be deceiving..., but even so, if your father knew he was up here..."

" Impa please, father adores Link, after all. He is the Hero of Time."

" Yes, but you two are no longer children, hence his views toward how much time you two spend together may change. ...Any way, the reason I have come up is to tell you that the ball is in twenty minutes. So please hurry to get dressed." With that said, Impa turned to leave the two.

Impa had been Princess Zelda's nurse maid since the time she was born. She would do anything for Zelda, and treated her as if she were her own daughter.. During the battle with Ganondorf, those few years ago, Impa was even awoken as a sage. However, when Link and Zelda sealed Ganon away, Link had been returned to his own time, and everything went as if nothing happened. The only thing people remember was the day Ganondorf stormed Hyrule Castle. Zelda, even though she was just a child understood what happened with her future self and Link. Zelda made it a point to inform Hyrule of what Ganondorf had done. The thing was that some people believed her and others did not, so Link once again had to claim his title as the Hero of Time, just in a different way. Many knew the truth of what happened those years back, but others just thought of it as a legend until Link once again proved himself.

He once again pulled the Great sword of Time from it's pedestal. This time he was old enough to wield it, and therefor like it had so many other times, did not seal away his soul. People watched in amazement as this mere boy simply pulled out the great sword of legend. They finally believed that he truly was their hero, the Hero of Time.

" That was close," murmured Zelda, " too close to let it happen again."

Link shook his head and sighed. "Well you better get dressed, I guess I'll see you at the ball." Zelda looked at him in surprise, "What!! You're going?!" Link smiled and climbed out onto her balcony. "Of course I am, you didn't think I'd miss the chance to meet your future husband did you?"

Zelda spent the few time she had before the ball picking out a dress and getting her hair done up perfect. She really didn't care much about looking good for the suitors, it was just that she was a princess and princess's had certain reputations to uphold. When she was all dressed, she was escorted by her father to the ball room, where she was not at all surprised to see dozens of suitors, along with their families. They each were dressed in the fanciest clothes and suits, so that is why it was so easy to spot out Link at the buffet table. Seeing the mashed potatoes smeared on his face, she couldn't help but laugh.

As Zelda stood by her father's side, one of the suitors approached her, most likely hoping to impress both her and her father at the same time. This suitor in particular had eyes as dark as coal, and hair to match. His nose was long and pointy, and his skin pale as if he were allergic to the sun.

"Dear Princess, forgive me for coming to you in such a way...it's just that your beauty struck me from afar."

Zelda smiled as his kind words but knew he was only trying to win over her father. " What is your name?" She asked in a pleasant tone.

" My name... my name is Fordnonag.

" Ford-non-ag," she asked trying her best to pronounce it."

"Sounds like an elf name to me," Link said, joining in the conversation from no where.

" I assure you it's not," replied Fordnonag in a disgusted tone, " Any way, why is a mere peasant like yourself cutting in to a conversation between myself and his highness! Do you dare disrespect your king?!!"

""" Woah now! Calm down, chuckled King Daphenes. "Link here is not just any peasant! He's our very own hero...you may even know him in your land as the Great Hero of Time!"

Fordnonag's eyes looked Link up and down as him scanning him over. " So you are the infamous hero the legends speak of?!" He said this as if trying to believe it himself. Link smiled, "Yes in fact, I am. And who might you be?"

" I am the prince of a distant land. I have been sent to meet the beautiful Zelda and ask for her company." After saying this, he reached his hand out to her. At first she just stared at him wondering what he wanted, then finally understanding she placed her hand in his. " Zelda...would you do me the honor of accompanying me in your lovely palace garden...that is with his highness's permission of course..."

The king gave a permission giving nod. With that, Fordnonag instantly lead Zelda out of the castle and into the royal garden, leaving all the other suitors and Link in disappointment. Out at the garden, the stars were no where to be seen because of the many nights of rain. The flowers even proved to be disappointing. They were so soaked from the rain that they each drooped over. As a child, Zelda always seemed to find comfort sitting in the garden. She found the most comfort sitting there with Link. However, all she felt there with Fordnonag was discomfort. He was staring at her with a desire in his dark as hollow eyes, making her feel more and more nervous. If he did try to do something, what would she be able to do? She just continued to watch the mysterious suitor as he watched her.

Ok thats it for chapter 2. Please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so its been a while since I payed attention to my story, well heres chapter 3 to those who care.

Loss of faith in love

"So, princess...I hear you're the legendary _Princess of Destiny_...something about being chosen by the great goddess's, and triforces, and what not. Care to explain?"

Zelda examined him with a surprised expression. Surely he did not expect her to explain such things to a stranger. Of course the matters were not quite privet. The glowing triforce symbol on her left hand told a story all of its own. Still, she and Link tried to keep what they could of the legends, and of their destinies privet as possible.

" Do not look so surprised at me," said Fordnonag with a snake like smile. " If you and I happen to unite in marriage, then I should know all I can of my wives destiny, right? I should also know if that dirty little rat from the forest is tied to you in ways other than that symbol you both share?" Zelda again glared at him with surprise.

Inside, Link and King Daphenes continued to talk. " So, Link muh boy, is there a certain lady who has our young hero's heart?"

"Of course," blurted Link, as he bit down on a chicken leg, " it's Zel...Zelena! Yeah, Zelena, ...shes a ...a girl...and..."

"Well I'd hope she's a girl," laughed the king, causing his great belly to shake, " You should introduce the lass to Zelda, I'm sure any maiden you are interested in, Zelda would enjoy the company of to."

" I'll consider that," replied Link, sitting down the remainder of the chicken.

"But some other time...I think for now I'm off for home. The path to the forest is a tricky find in the dark, tell Zelda I wish her the best of luck in finding a suitor." Link gave the king a quick bow, then headed for the door. He truly would be heading home, but not until he checked on Zelda. He did not trust Fordnonag as far as he could throw him.

Fordnonag took several steps closer to Zelda, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked down upon her as if he were her master and she, his slave. " Your beauty truly overwhelms me. It tis enough to make a man do crazy things." Zelda looked down at her feet unsure what to say. The uneasiness she felt could almost make her burst, but before she had time to back up, or pull away, she felt Fordonag's lips press against hers. Too shocked to move, she just stood there for a moment until she heard Link's outraged voice.

" I see you finally found a suitor to your standards! I'll send the wedding gift as soon as possible!" With that said, he turned and stormed off.

" Link wait!! LIIIIIIIIINK!!!"

"Stop calling him, you'll wear yourself out," Fordnonag said casually. She quickly turned to him, her eyes filled with rage. " I should have you prosecuted!! HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR ME IN SUCH A WAY!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!!!!"

Link made it to the forest opening, where he clasped down to his knees. " How could she?! She said she loved me!!" His eyes filled with tears, but before they had the chance to fall, he quickly dried them. If this was love to her, then maybe their destinies were not as twined as they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I have nothing to say today, but hope you enjoy this chapter because I'm gonna start making them longer.

Fordnonag's proposal

Zelda stood out on her balcony, thinking about the night before. She looked up at the gray sky, and sighed. _"Rain again it looks like..." _As a cold breeze blew by, she hugged herself and shuddered. As chilly as the morning was, she could not bring herself to go inside. What if Link would never understand. What if she never saw him again, and all because of Fordnonag. She hoped that she would never have to see him again. But no sooner had she made this wish, than Impa walked in to inform that Fordnonag awaited her in the thrown room.

"Thank you, Impa," she said, without turning around. Quick, cold tears began to roll from her crystal blue eyes, and down her cheeks. She already knew why he was back. Her father had taken favor to him, and he had taken favor to her. If he was here to propose, she would have no choice but to accept, but maybe just maybe, he was here to bid farewell so he could return back to his own land. Drying her eyes, she slowly walked inside, and down the long stairwell to the thrown room.

When she arrived, she was not surprised to see Fordnonag and her father standing shoulder to shoulder. In his hand, he held a single red rose. "For you, my princess," he said, offering it to her. She wordlessly accepted, but could not help but to feel a sickening feeling in her gut. There was just something odd about this man.

"Darling, I have wonderful news," exclaimed king Daphenes. "This young man has offered you his hand in marriage! The search is over, no more of those annoying suitors! Isn't wonderful?"

Zelda looked at her father, her eyes once again watering. "You are foolish father! Can you not see the evil in this man's heart? I refuse his proposal!"

"Zelda, how dare you be disobedient?! This young man is a saint, and you are being out of line! You will be his wife by dawn of tomorrow, and you have no choice in the matter! It tis your duty to become a capable queen, and mine to find you a king."

"So then what, father?! When I become his wife, he makes all my decisions? Just as you do now?! Why would you rather I not role along side someone I love?!" By now she was shaking in frustration. Without another word, she ran back up the steps, and into her room. She started to go out onto the balcony, but stopped when she noticed the pouring rain. She leaned against the cold brick wall of her room, and slowly slid down to her knees. Just as she began to fall into even deeper depression, she thought of Link. No mater what, she had to see him. At that instant, she grabbed a cloak from a long oak chest at the end of her bed. Quickly putting it on, she ran out to the balcony.

It really was high up, and she doubted she would be able to climb down using the veins alone. She knew Link had done it several times, so she had to at least try. It was time she started to take control of her own life. So taking a deep breath, Zelda swung her leg over the balcony. Getting a good grip, she swung over the other leg. Soon, she began to make her way down.

Rain drops fell upon her face and clouded her vision, and her grip on the wet veins was not good. A few times she did loose her footing, but she finally made it down into the castle garden. Letting out a relieved sigh, she ran out the gate, and around the castle. That was only the easy part. She still had the castle soldiers to work around. From behind a tall bush, she examined the soldiers movements carefully. Then almost forcing herself, she dashed across the drawbridge, and down the meadow. Before she knew it, she was in Hyrule Field.


	5. Chapter 5

Heres chapter 5 everyone. It's a lot longer than the other chapters so I hope you enjoy

Chapter 5-The plan

Princess Zelda walked across the field of Hyrule. Very few times had she been able to travel this far from the castle, but when she did manage to see her land, it looked nothing like this. The flowers were dead, and drowned from all the rain. Mud puddles covered the once lush grass, the whole field looked almost like a swamp. The gray sky, and dark clouds did not help either. The scene looked miserable, and gave Zelda an unexplainable feeling of sadness and despair.

She kept her head bent low as she made her way across the field to the Kokiri Forest. When she finally made it, she walked down the path, hoping soon to find the clearing where the little elf children, and Link lived. However, there were several paths, and the rain only made things worse. She found a path that went down a little hill, and just as she stepped to go down it, she slid. She quickly got to her feet, but before she could brush herself off, a familiar laugh echoed around her.

"That step down tis always a doosie," said Link, through laughter.

Princess Zelda bit her lip in embarrassment, but quickly pulled down her hood anyway. She then turned to face him. Link's laughter suddenly seized. He almost could not believe it. Zelda was dripping wet, muddy, and her hair made little stuck- on- curls around her face. She was obviously trying to keep her nose from running, and she trembled from the coldness of being soaked.

"What are you doing out here?! Does your father know where you are?"

Without any words, she ran over to Link and threw her arms around his neck.

"Please Link, I did not want that kiss, Fordnonag made me! I swear, it tis you I love!"

Link looked at her in surprise. "You came here to tell me that...in this weather?! Zelda, I acted in the heat of the moment. It took me by surprise seeing you and him that way, but I realized that you would never...I was going to come see you, but the weather...I'm sorry you had to come out here and get sick because of me." He lifted her up, and smiled. "Lets go to my cabin and warm ourselves up, eh?" She smiled back, and they made their way down the path, into the clearing.

None of the Kokiri were out. Which was a relief to Zelda. She did not want anyone to see her. She knew that soon her father's army would come looking for her, but till then, she wanted to stay with Link and be happy. If only for a moment. They entered the small, dim lit cabin, where Link immediately began to boil water.

"Link," she said in a faint voice, "I'm suppose to marry Fordnonag tomorrow night..."

Link suddenly felt his heart drop. He turned back to her with a pan of hot water. "here, soak your feet in this."

"Link, did you hear what I said?! I'm getting married tomorrow!!"

"Yes, I heard. ...And tomorrow you shall be married, that is why you are going back tonight."

Zelda quickly jumped up. "What?!! Are you trying to say you don't want me here, or you don't care?!!"

"Calm down," he laughed, "I have a plan. Tomorrow, after your wedding, meet me in the palace garden. Of course I'll be in the chapel, I'm sure your father will expect me to be there. After the vows and all that, come meet me."

"Is there more to the plan?"

"Yes." He bent down to her and kissed her lips, "But you shall hear the rest tomorrow. Now take my horse, and go back home."

Zelda looked shocked. He was really asking her to leave, and only sending her off with a simple kiss. He must of seen the doubt and pain in her eyes, because he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "I know you wonder when we will make love...but I feel we should wait until our own wedding night.

"Link, I know you have already _"done it"_ so why will you not do it with me?"

Link laughed, "You are still a kid, and worth waiting for. I promise, one day.

Giving her last goodbye, she climbed on Epona, Link's horse, and headed back for Hyrule castle. "A kid?! Is that all he thinks of me." She wondered. Many things raced through her mind, and she was starting to wonder if Link cared as much for her as she did for him. She hoped that by tomorrow he would prove to her he did. Her doubts were starting to overcome her, and maybe, just maybe she should give Fordnonag a chance.

"No!" she scolded herself, "I since his intentions are bad, but only if father could to. He would have to be watched closely."

When she made it to the castle, she was not at all surprised to see Impa standing by the entrance.

"Zelda, where have you been?!"

"Is father searching for me," she asked, climbing down from the beautiful, brown horse.

"No, but I did come into your room to fit you for a wedding gown, and saw you were gone. Zelda, if you father knew..."

"I know, ...but I just had to get out of the house, Impa. Please, let us talk more inside." She turned to Epona, and rubbed her hand along her side. "Go home now," she wispeared softly. The horse let out a gentle neigh, then turned and galloped off.

In Zelda's room, Impa tossed gowns at her, then placed her hands on her hips like she did every time she was upset. "Now explain what you were thinking out in this weather to see Link!"

Zelda sat on the edge of her bed, and took a deep breath. "Impa...I'm sorry you are disappointed, but I had to talk to him. You see...Fordnonag,...I feel he is untrustworthy. He gives me the old feeling I use to get back when Ganondorf started to come around. You must think I'm crazy, but Link does not trust him either, and father will only think I'm trying to get out of being wed."

"The truth is," said Impa, sitting down beside the princess, "I do not trust the lad myself. You know how your father is though, he will not listen until it is to late."

Zelda looked over to the balcony, and watched the rain pour down. Maybe it was her, the goddesses pitied.


End file.
